


Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Spoop Hows

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [4]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: Jeff adn his freidns stay in a house and its SCARY!!





	Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Spoop Hows

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween 2014, continuing the series outside of its former “event only” tradition. This was adapted into a short film made in Garry’s Mod.

One day jeff wwas walking away from a store that he had food lik hambergers and candy when all of a sudan he saw that his dad Dr Andomnuts had builded a hows in the middel of the park. The hows was builded out of wood and comkrete and roof stuff and had a big padio and a big roof and it was two storys tall! “I builed this all by my self son” sed Jeffs dad with a big smil. “We culd live here insted of the cold lavatory floor” he sed. Jeff sed “yeah lets go do it” and jeffs dad sed “ok” and they went in the hows. Jeff aksed “can ness and paulal anf poo come ttoo?” And Dr Andomnuts sed “ok” and then his frends came on the hows too. They were all wering there best costumes! “This is my best captian falcon” ness sed. “This is my best misty” paula sed. “This is my best toilot” sed poo, and “This is my best stevesesy” pokey sed-WAIT WAT PORKY?!?!?!?!?!?!? All of a sudan pokey came out of nowere and jeff sed “no porky get out of here we dont want you here at this hows” and pokey was sad and so porky left. “That was kind of mean” sed Captian Ness and Misty Paula and Toilot Poo noded there heds. Jeff sed “oh ok, next time ill have him come with us” and they sed “nonononononono” and he sed “thats what I thot” and they went into the hows.

It was nitetime, and Jeff woek up. It had been a lot of parteying and good tims, and they got so tired they went to sleep in sleepin bags. But Jeff wwas awake, and he nedded ansers. “What was that sownd?” Jeff sed and he went to the closet. “Nothin in here” he sed and he went to the door of the bedroom they were in. “What is out the hall” he aksed, as he piked his hed threw the door. “Its a spooky goast!!!” He sed, but he culdnt see what kind. “Wake up guys” he sed and his frends woke up and they tried to get closer and inside the hall was THE GOAST OF GIGAS!!!!!!!!

“Waaaaaaaaaat” sed Jeff, “Didnt I kill you the first time?” “Can you realy ever kill a goast?” Sed Gigas goast, and he shot his evil pawder into the face of Captian Ness. “Oh no not agen” sed Jeff “this is just lik last time” and every one els was lik “oh no”!!! Jeff sed “never feer” and he threw the master sord from his Link costume at goast gigas and goat gigas was lik “oh no!!!” And Toilot Poo sed “ha! The tabls hav turned” and goast of gigas got ded and died a second tim.

“But wait” sed Link Jeff, “thats not a goast of gigas, THAT’S POKEY!!!!!!!!”

“…lets never make a spoopy hows agen.” Sed Misty Paula, “wat do we do?”

Tobe continued………………


End file.
